This invention relates to charcoal cooking grill and more particularly to a portable and nestable type grill having separate firebox and pre-ignition chambers.
Portable charcoal or other solid fuel burning stoves have been known for many years and are widely used for outdoor cooking. The prior art has provided a variety of portable stoves for outdoor cooking; however, conventional known in the art stoves are cumbersome and require petrochemical ignition agents for firing the charcoal. In accordance with the present Invention a portable grill is provided having the combined features of nestability for storage and transportation in a compact package. and an hourglass design providing a grilling section and combination charcoal starter/ash catcher base. The design of the draft openings and position of the solid fuel with respect to the shape of the housing provides quick ignition of the solid fuel and fast and even heating of the food articles.